The History Of All Corps
by Kadith Draven
Summary: just something I wanted to post detailing the history of everything about the lantern corps rated T just in case.


the first official lantern member of anything was Alan Scott who gained his powers from a magical ring and lantern the character was thought up way before it was introduced to the public in all-American comics #16(July 1940) the character was created by a American artist martin nodal which he said was loosely inspired by Richard Wagner's opera the ring cycle a story about Greek mythology although his character has been changed many times due to certain circumstances Alan Scott's original premise was that he was a cop who came upon a lantern that held great power after some time he hears the lantern talk about great power and tells him how to forge a ring out of the lanterns metal when worn Alan Scott is given many powers such as the ability to make constructs with just the thought of his mind to aid him battle which when formed is always a see through green with flames that is how his constructs always look like and his construct are useless against wood and just phases through the material his constructs were also susceptible to plant life as the lantern said it was derived from the color green. in later issues due to the up ringing of the new green lantern concept they decided that they would change Allan Scott so that he found a way to derive his powers from his hands then later on they decided to go back to the ring but he no longer needed his lantern.

In 1959 due to the popularity of science fiction dc comics decided to renew the green lantern and then made the green:(will) lantern corps an intergalactic force that fights evil; all across the universe and one of its first introduced member is Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan was a pilot for the air force and stumbled upon a dying alien named Aubin Suir who with his last breath gives the ring to Hal. the ring gives Hal the ability to fly and create constructs with his mind much like Alan Scott's ring only Hals constructs do not have a green flame to them they are still green though the home of the green lanterns is the planet Oa located in the exact center of the universe and is also home to the guardians of the universe the founders of the green lantern corps they resemble short humans with blue skin and white hair they are immortal and the oldest living beings in the universe. Planet Oa is also home to the central power battery or the great power battery it was built by the guardians after they abandoned their home world of Maltus is serves as a massive reservoir for all their combined cosmic power which was based on the green light power of will in the emotional spectrum and was an edifice for a single crystal at some point in its early history the guardians captured the fear elemental known as parallax and trapped it in the central power battery the cosmic being is dormant but has created a yellow impurity which prevented future Oa constructs from functioning properly on objects coated in the color yellow this was okay until the yellow(fear) lantern corps was created. Thaal Sinestro. at the time was the universe's greatest green lantern, was sent to earth by supernova in a plot to erase guy gardener from history. booster gold was assigned to prevent this from happening to do so he convinced sinestro to leave earth claiming that he was an admirer from the future and that his yellow legion of superheroes flight ring was a tribute to sinestro when asked what corps he belongs to he ad libbed the sinestro corps which made him think badly. After sinestro went rogue he was banished by the guardians to Gward(the opposite counterpart of Oa)in the antimatter universe.

when he returned he wielded a yellow power ring. The sinestro corps began actively recruiting members offering yellow rings to anyone who could instill great fear members were immediately taken to Gward to be psychologically and physically reconditioned. Although the they oppose against the green lanterns they say that they want to create order and the green lanterns failed to do so next comes the violet(love)corps or the star sapphires. They are an immortal race of warrior women depicted as having the ancient tradition of choosing physically identical mortals from across the cosmos to serve as the host body for their queen. The woman choose to serve this queen called the star sapphire. she is given the queens symbolic weapon a crystal resembling an actual star sapphire that grants the user powers similar to the power rings of green lanterns next is the orange(greed)lantern corps' long time ago the guardians of the universe hid the fact that they made a treaty to stay out of the Vega system with Larfleeze, the keeper of the power of avarice, to be left in peace in peace and the green lantern corps forbidden to enter. the wilders of the power rings are in fact constructs created by the sole member larfleeze or agent orange as he is sometime known. larfleeze is the first and for a long time the only individual to wield the power of the orange light. little is known about his past except that he comes from an incredibly long lived species as he has said to be several billion years old. he was taken from his parents for reasons yet to be revealed and forced to work as a slave his time as a slave was cruel and harsh his cruel and sadistic masters starved him and his fellow slaves in order to weed out those too weak to work in the hellish conditions they were forced to toil in. this greatly affected him and at some point he started to hear the material possessions in the society of the people whom he served begging him to own them. much later he escaped and became a wanted criminal along with several of his species. he belongs to a small guild of thieves which stole a number of artifacts from the planet of maltus , including a mysterious box worth an entire solar system to the right buyer in retaliation, the guardians sent their manhunters to pursue them, those that escaped discovered a map belonging to krona that told of treasure. the guild followed the map into the vega system to the planet okaara. there they discovered a temple inside was a power battery containing the orange light of avarice feeling its power speaking to them they began to fight eventually the guardians and their manhunters found them however, because of its proximity to larfleeze and the others they could not reach him or the box. the guardians or manhunters that tried were incinerated by the orange light of avarice. Fearing the power of the orange light, the guardians offered the two surviving guild members (larfleeze and tupa) a deal: in exchange for the mysterious box, the guardians would trade the orange light with two additional conditions. first, as long as the orange light remained in the vega system the guardians would not interfere then secondly, for the safety of others, only one of the two thieves would be allowed to keep the orange light for themselves. Larfleeze explained that the guardians explained that they were desperate to get the box contained the fear entity parallax. Agreeing to these terms the thieves fight to the death and of course larfleeze won now on to the next corps the blue(hope)lantern corps. the blue lantern corps was first formed by the banished former guardians Ganthet and Sayd they are based on the planet Odym

(later Elips) and their powers are fueled by the emotion hope, the corps was formed during the sinestro corps story line, during the first half of the event, Ganthet and Sayd serve as a dissenting voice among the guardians as they acknowledge that the Blackest Night prophecy within the Book of Oa is coming to pass. Their willingness to embrace emotions and the love for each other has them banished from Oa and later has revealed that they have settled on Odym and have created a blue ring now on to the indigo(compassion) lantern indigo lantern (or tribe) you will not be able to understand unless you read the comic books but basically it is a tribe made by abuin suir before his death for the upcoming war on the Blackest Night most every member is a criminal not much else is known about the tribe because they are very ancient every indigo lantern receives all knowledge of an still unknown language that can not be translated by by the other corps rings sorry i can't give more information now on to the next corps the red(rage)lantern red lantern corps was first mentioned in the sinestro corps war according to dc continuity before the green lanterns the guardians had an army of robots called the manhunters to maintain order across the universe after eons of service the renegade krona altered their programing leading them to believe that the only way to maintain order was to completely rid the universe of all known life sector 666 falls victim to this new philosophy when the manhunters slaughter all but five of the planet's inhabitants. The five survivors became known as The Five Inversions: a terrorist cell bent on the destruction of the guardians, they are incinerated on the planet Ysmault, where one member,Atrocitus, is so consumed by his rage that it results in the form of the first red power battery, Atrocitus uses his battery to bluegon Qull and the other inversions to death. That is all of the corps relating to the emotional spectrum but their are still two lantern corps left the white(life)lantern corps and the black(death)lantern corps.

The first White Lantern Corps member was created when Sinestro of Korugar bonded with the Life Entity, the embodiment of life itself. However, the Entity is removed from Sinestro by Nekron, and then claimed by Hal Jordan who, joined by the Flash, use its power to rescue Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Ice, Animal Man, Kid Flash, and Green Arrow, who had all been turned into Black Lanterns by Nekron, as well as the Anti-Monitor. Jordan then used the power of the Entity to sever Nekron with the help of several other DC characters.

After the defeat of Nekron, all heroes that had been turned into White Lanterns are discharged from the Corps, save for Deadman, who is shown to be the only resurrected character retaining a white power ring.

Prior to the _Blackest Night_ event, Black Hand ("leader" and first member of the Black Lantern Corps) had already been established as a villain within the pages of _Green Lantern_. Writer Geoff Johns revisited his origin and expanded upon certain aspects of it during the _Green Lantern: Secret Origin_ story arc. During the arc, Hand's energy-absorbing weapon (previously thought to be an original invention) is revealed to have been constructed by Atrocitus, enemy of the Guardians of the Universe and future founder of the Red Lantern Corps. Atrocitus comes to Earth and approaches Hand, recognizing him as a "doorway to the black" that possesses the power to bring about the Blackest Night. Hand manages to escape and pockets the weapon as he flees. The possession of this weapon soon leads him to become an enemy of the Green Lantern Corps, as he now feels a need to extinguish the light of the emotional spectrum.

While being transported to prison, Black Hand experiences a sudden power surge that kills his captors. He roams the desert, hearing a voice instructing him to reclaim the souls of characters who were reanimated. Hand murders his family and commits suicide. The Guardian Scar arrives, and creates the first black power ring, which reanimates Black Hand. She reveals that Hand is the physical embodiment of death, and serves as the avatar of the Black Lantern Corps in the same manner that Ion, Parallax, and the Predator are for willpower, fear, and love respectively. Hand later digs up Bruce Wayne's corpse, removes his skull, and recites the Black Lantern oath for the first time. Soon after, black power rings descend upon the universe and begin reviving the deceased as Black Lanterns that attack the heroes of the DC Universe. It is claimed the Power Battery is in Space Sector 666. Black Hand is seen holding Wayne's skull in all future appearances, embracing it in a necrophiliac manner in _Blackest Night_ #1 as the black power rings appear from the Black Power Battery, exclaiming that Wayne's death "plays a far greater role in the Blackest Night" than anyone thinks. At the end of the issue, it's shown that Black Hand uses the skull to produce new power rings at will, creating two rings for the newly deceased Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders.


End file.
